


Europe with Shawn

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	Europe with Shawn

Shawn adjusted his position in the wooden chair as the interviewer asked him another question. Sitting under the bright professional lights, in front of the big camera, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to you.

Ever since you’d joined him in the UK for the first show of the European tour, you’d become inseparable. Shawn came back to earth when the room fell silent, awaiting his answer to the blonde interviewer’s question.

‘I’m sorry what was that?’ He said apologetically. The interviewer looked at him, acting like she could see right through him but in reality, she had no clue.  
She posed the question again, carefully articulating to make her English seem perfect but Shawn could still easily pick up on the foreign accent.

This time, he actually answered her question in full detail, trying to be as specific and complete as he could and she seemed happy with what she got out of him.  
As she asked him another question, the phone in his back pocket buzzed and he smirked, knowing exactly what it meant without even having to look at it.

When you’d joined him on tour, you’d made it a thing to venture out into every new city, finding different, new, cool places to eat while he worked. It was perfect since Shawn got to do what he loved while you got to go on a new adventure basically every other day. Preferably, you’d eat somewhere that had specific cuisine of said country, which wasn’t always the safest option.

Shawn silently thanked his manager in his head for only booking one interview today, bubbling with excitement to spend more time with you, wondering what kind of place you’d chosen today.

After the interview, he made sure to thank and say goodbye to everyone in the room. His parents raised him to be respectful and polite and while he was aching to get out of there, he also couldn’t not stick to his morals.

As he walked out of the building, he immediately opened up the notification that had your name on it. You’d just shared your location with him. No message, no nothing and he knew how much you loved making him curious for these kinds of things, so he followed the blue arrow on the map on his phone. As he dodged several variously colored Vespa’s and groups of tourists with sun hats on, he thought back to the memories you’d made over the past couple of months.

Your silk dress was giving you a godly shine in the summer sun as you sipped on a glass of wine at a French restaurant. Within viewing distance of the Eiffel Tower, you’d chosen the perfect spot for a little lunch date. However, both of you had quickly realized that snails were not your forte and while you tried it, it didn’t take you long to abandon the snails and go hunting for some macaroons.

Or that time you did an Escape Room after having had a typical German Bratwurst. That’s wasn’t really planned out or you would’ve dressed appropriately for the occasion since it had so much physical stuff that was not suited for your high heels and short skirt. Shawn didn’t mind though, when your skirt riled up, showing off your skin but he always respectfully stood in front of you, hiding you from plain sight as you fixed yourself. Eventually, you really got into it and being the gentleman that he is, he decided to carry your red pumps as you had the time of your lives solving puzzles and running against time itself.

As you were walking out of the Escape Room, you entered the main lobby of the building and the guy at the entrance looked at Shawn funnily as he noticed the red pumps. Of course, Shawn turned a lighter shade of red and you couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Or that time at the cat café in Amsterdam. That was freaking adorable for all of 5 minutes until you found out you were very allergic to their fur. You powered through it and left with a new found love for any pets that didn’t have fur.

Of course, you were waiting for someone to recognize him but as of yet, you’d chosen lowkey places. You knew it was only a matter of time before someone was going to snap a picture of the both of you and post it to the internet. But it was okay. You both knew it was bound to happen and rather than being secretive and cooped up inside all day, you wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy Europe with each other, two kids in love having the time of their lives. You’d had the talk and come to the conclusion that your relationship was strong enough to take the blow.

Shawn took in his surroundings, stood in front of a small alleyway that seemingly went nowhere, your location told him differently. The chills were running up his arms as he was suddenly walking into the shadow of the old town of Rome. Leaving the fancy designer shops behind him, all of a sudden he was surrounded by old houses, each giving off their own vibe and charm. He lifted his sunglasses and set them on the top of his head, not needing them anymore since no sunlight could reach between these high houses on either side of the small alley.

All of a sudden, he spotted you in the window of the tiniest restaurant. The facade being covered in sunflowers which oddly enough matched the peach color of the outside walls. He stood still, observing you for a second. You long hair cascaded down your back and moved along with you as you laughed at something the waiter said. Two wine glasses were put in front of you and you couldn’t help but twirl yours around in your hand, debating on whether or not to have a little taste before you arrived. You looked pure, carefree, happy. Away from the constant stress of your job, away from the boring drag of a normal life. He realized he wouldn’t be able to take you everywhere, but you’d be easier to convince to come with him on the road, simply because you lived for traveling and exploring.

You looked up from the wineglass and noticed Shawn staring at you through the window. Your smile faded slightly before coming back times ten.  
He broke eye contact first and decided to enter the little restaurant you’d chosen out for the two of you. The waiter greeted him and Shawn slightly bowed his head as an awkward sign of acknowledgment and respect.

You giggled at his awkward stance but quickly looked down when his intense gaze bore deep into your soul. You stood up to greet him and he took you into his arms, taking you by surprise when he deepened the peck on your lips for a second. His chocolate brown eyes stared at your lips once more before realizing you should kinda limit the PDA. Not that you hated showing each other off in public, you just didn’t want to be sickening to others.

You both sat down and tasted the red wine you’d picked out, both of you approving before starting to talk about both of your days. Both of you happily making some small talk while you waited for your food, which arrived shortly after.

You groaned as you took in the smell of your lasagne, while Shawn’s mouth watered at the sight of his Pasta Carbonara. He knew he could trust you with food choices (apart from that snail thing yeah that was gross) so he usually just let you order since he was always famished after doing press or rehearsals. You’d really outdone yourself this time and you were proud of the choices you’d made.

You ate in silence, but when dessert rolled along, you started talking about the next few days. Shawn had made sure he had a couple days off here in Rome since he knew it was your favorite city and you really wanted to see the sights. Just another one of the countless thoughtful things he did for you day in day out. 

He played with your fingers while you excitedly talked about what you wanted to do with the time off and he couldn’t help but smile. Here you were, all excited, so excited, to spend time with him and only him. You didn’t care about the money or the fortune, you just cared about him, his love and making memories with him.

Your excitement was infectious and he smirked as he thought about it. Visiting the Colosseum, the Sistine Chapel, the Pantheon, the Trevi Fountain,…

He couldn’t wait to see you check each and every one off of your bucket list, your little face no doubt filled with constant excitement.

He couldn’t wait for making memories with his best friend and the love of his life, for the rest of his life.


End file.
